The present research will investigate the relationship between Borderline Personality Disorder and psychopathy in a sample of incarcerated males and females at an adult detention center. Psychopathy and Borderline Personality Disorder are associated with antisocial or criminal behaviors as well as characteristics such as poor anger management and impulsivity. While men are more likely to be found psychopathic, women are more likely to be diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder. This research project will examine gender differences in the expression of psychopathy among offenders, with particular attention to the ways in which characteristics of BPD may reflect underlying psychopathy. The Hare Psychopathy Checklist - Screening Version (PCL:SV) and the Personality Assessment Inventory (PAI) will be used to examine specific areas of overlap in the symptoms and expression of these two disorders, including affective experience, impulsivity, and antisocial or criminal behaviors.